Debe Ser Invierno One Shot
by Antifashion19
Summary: One Shot para concurso. Empieza con un Naruhina, para convertirse en Sasuhina. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes tardar, en darte cuenta que ella te ama? Hasta que sea invierno…


**Este One Shot lo mande para un concurso.  
Y resulto ser el ganador…**

Pero le agradesco a: Oyuky chan (mi mami), Akai Yume, Masdrako, Chibi Chan y Nitzune Uzumaki, porque gracias a ellos participe. Ya que no tenía ideas para hacerlo, y quise rendirme, pero ellos prácticamente me amenazaron para que no me rindiera.

Hubo golpes, malas palabras y latigazos.  
En fin….Gracias a ellos.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo lo tome prestado para hacer este One Shot.

**Autora:** Antifashion19.  
**Universo Alterno**.  
**Genero:** Drama.  
**Pareja:** NaruhinaSasu. 

Blablablabl_a_. -Narración Normal.  
_Blablablabla_. –Recuerdos. 

_**++DEBE SER INVIERNO++  
**__**CAPITULO ÚNICO. **__**  
**__Porque en mí floreció tu primavera; porque tu otoño maduró mi espiga que el invierno guarece y atempera...  
(Salvador Novo)_

Había empezado a nevar, y las calles comenzaron a llenarse de nieve.  
Tan blanca, tan pura como ella.

Ella, el recuerdo de aquella joven a un atormentaba su cabeza. No lo dejaba respirar.  
La tortura debió acabar, hace tiempo ya…Debía dejarlo descansar.  
Se abrigo un poco más, mientras caminaba por aquella solitaria calle; el frio seguía congelándole.  
Apresuro el paso, para llegar a su destino.

Sus ojos azules, casi apagados, miraban a la poca gente que transitaba cerca de él.  
Hasta que la vio, ahí, del otro lado de la calle…Caminando con dos bolsas en cada mano. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su sonrisa iluminada.

Quiso ir a ayudarle, quería intentar regresar todo el mal hecho. Tal vez esa era una señal de que Dios lo había perdonado, de que ella lo seguía esperando.

Camino lentamente, para atesorar cada momento…

Pero un desconocido se atravesó, ese hombre, le había ganado. El sujeto tomo las bolsas de la chica, y caminaron juntos.  
Algo su corazón se había detenido, cuando la vio sonriéndole a aquel hombre. Pero ya era hora de que se diera cuenta, de que el tiempo no se puede detener, ni mucho menos regresar.

Siguió avanzando a su destino; mientras se tapaba mas con su bufanda, sus ojos lloraban.

La gente iba desapareciendo, y la nieve no dejaba de caer. El frio era más abrumador, pero el ya había perdido la sensibilidad en su piel. Desde hace tiempo, desde que la perdió.

Llego a un puente, sobre el rio Nakatsu que atravesaba la ciudad de Morioka.  
Se recargo sobre el barandal, para contemplar lo que había dejado atrás.

_**El cielo estaba gris y nevaba más.**_

No supo en que instante, subió uno de sus pies sobre el barandal, luego el otro. En realidad era poco consciente cuando cerró los ojos lentamente, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Naruto-kun? —Pregunto una voz femenina.

Reconoció esa voz instantáneamente, giro a verla. Un par de ojos perlados lo miraban sorprendidos.  
Cayo en cuenta que era el final, por eso ella estaba ahí, para dejarlo partir, para no atormentarlo más.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer? —Pregunto el hombre que acompañaba a la chica. —Baja de ahí "dobe".  
— ¿Sasuke? —Soltó sorprendido. — ¿Y Hinata?  
—No lo hagas Naruto. —Hablo preocupada. —Por favor.

El seguía pasmado, giro uno de sus pies…Pero dio un mal paso. Y comenzó a caer.  
Su vida paso lentamente, como rollo de una película dañada. Rota y abandonada.

— ¡Naruto! —Gritaron.

Cayó al rio.  
El agua entraba a sus pulmones y no sabía qué hacer. La luz se estaba haciendo nada…De ahí oscuridad total.

_**El cielo estaba vacío, el viento cortante…La nieve era blanca y fría, era invierno ya. **_

Mirando todo desde una retrospectiva, tal vez se lo merecía.  
Sí, eso era, un castigo divino o algo parecido.

Aun recuerda cuando la conoció…

_Tímida y sombría; así era Hinata, cuando cursaban en la misma universidad. Siempre sonrojándose cuando lo veía pasar. Pero a él le costó mucho tiempo darse cuenta._

_¿Qué era lo que cegaba sus ojos?_

_La respuesta era sencilla, es más, se trataba de una persona, con nombre y apellido. Sakura Haruno era la causante. Él la seguía y ella lo ignoraba; una extraña relación iba formándose._

_Sakura siempre fue su amor de infancia, por esa razón no veía a nadie más. Pero su "chica" estaba empecinada con su amigo de infancia; Sasuke Uchiha, amigo y rival del rubio.  
Pero el Uchiha era indiferente, incluso alguna vez pensó que tenía unos gustos muy diferentes._

_El tiempo fue pasando; terminaron sus respectivas carreras._

_Naruto, había estudiado finanzas al igual que Hinata; mientras que Sakura y Sasuke medicina. _

_Ahí fue cuando el rubio se dio cuenta que ya estaba todo perdido, que la joven de cabellos rosas jamás le iba a corresponder, después de todo, pasaría más tiempo con aquel azabache._

_La vida fue siguiendo su curso…_

_Naruto trabajaba en una gran empresa, mientras que Hinata era una de sus compañeras de trabajo.  
No se hablaban, no habían cruzado palabra, tal vez porque ella le era ajena a é, y Hinata era muy tímida para sostener una conversación con él._

_Pero, un día, mientras festejaban el contrato más importante que obtuvieron, en un bar, las cosas se dieron. Puede que haya sido el resultado del alcohol, sí, eso fue.  
Porque si Naruto, no hubiese tomado tanto, y más al encontrarse de nuevo en aquel lugar, a su antiguo amor, el no hubiese perdido el control de sí._

_Y si tan solo Hinata, la tímida Hinata, no se hubiese puesto tan triste al ver aquella escena, tampoco se hubiese tomado de un solo golpe la completa botella de sake que tenia a la mano._

_Las cosas hubieran sido tan distintas, pero así paso._

_Cuando el rubio despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación extraña.  
Abrumado, con solo una sábana blanca tapando su desnudo cuerpo; y aun lado, dormida, Hinata._

_Se sorprendió, estuvo a punto de gritar.  
¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Qué había pasado?_

_Se golpeo la cabeza una y otra vez con sus manos. Había cometido un error.  
No sabía qué hacer; hasta que su acompañante fue despertándose. Sus ojos perlas lo miraban sorprendidos, su rostro se enrojeció, y después se desmallo._

_Fue vistiéndose rápido, mientras que ella recobraba la consciencia; una vez despierta el rubio le puso las cosas en claro._

—_Hinata. —Daba vueltas en la habitación. —No sé qué paso…Pero créeme que no sabía lo que hacía._

_Ella bajaba la cabeza apenada._

—_Fue un accidente, te lo juro. —Se rasco la cabeza, y sonrió nerviosamente.  
— ¿U-un accidente? —Pregunto temerosa.  
—Sí, bueno, los dos estábamos bebidos y…Las cosas resultaron así. —Se sentó a un lado de la cama. —Pero haremos como si nada paso._

_Hinata se sintió más pequeña, sus ojos que le ardían y la jaqueca que la martirizaba habían pasado a segundo término._

"_Un accidente"_

—_E-entiendo Naruto-kun. —Agacho la cabeza.  
—Que bueno Hinata. —Sonrió. —Me había asustado que te enojaras conmigo…Pero todo está bien, ¿Verdad?_

_Ella asintió._

—_Entonces creo que me iré, para que puedas cambiarte a gusto. —Tomo su camisa, a la vez que se levantaba. —Nos vemos en el trabajo._

_Salió del cuarto, dejando a la joven sola._

_Naruto a veces podía ser tonto y despistado…Pero esta vez sí que se había pasado.  
Porque si él hubiese puesto más atención, tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiera escuchado como se rompía el corazón de la Hyuga, o quizás hubiera reparado en los ojos llorosos de ella._

—_U-un accidente. —Sollozo la ojiperla. —Nada más._

_Había sido su primera vez, con su único amor. Pero para el solo había sido un error._

_**En el corazón de Hinata…Estaba nevando.**_

_Los días fueron pasando, Naruto seguía con su vida, mientras que la de Hinata estaba vacía.  
Pero poco a poco algo fue cambiando; había mareos, nauseas y un pequeño retraso._

_Oh, sí, estaba embarazada.  
Al parecer el pequeño "accidente" venia con consecuencia; solo era tiempo de esperar.  
Ella tenía miedo, iba a ser madre._

_¿Pero qué diría su familia cuando se enterara?  
Y mas, si llegaran a saber cómo se dieron las cosas.  
¿La comprenderían? ¿La regañarían?  
Aunque era mayor de edad, tenía miedo…Y ganas de llorar._

_Decidió decirle a Naruto, después de todo, el había sido el único con quien tuvo intimidad. Respiro profundo, estaba tranquila, pero aun así sus manos seguían temblando.  
Lo vio atravesar la entrada de la empresa…Trago saliva y avanzo hacia él._

_Una hermosa mujer acompañaba al rubio, de cabellos rosas y ojos jades. La gran sonrisa de Naruto la hizo detenerse de golpe._

—_Quiero que todos se enteren. —Hablo en voz alta. —Que Sakura Haruno… —Levanto la mano de su acompañante. —Ha aceptado ser mi novia._

_Hinata dio dos pasos hacia atrás, después de eso, comenzó a correr hacia los sanitarios.  
Lloraba, y nadie la podía parar._

_Mas días siguieron pasando, hasta que Hiashi Hyuga, padre de Hinata se entero de la situación. Estaba decepcionado, y quería una explicación._

— _¿Como que estas embarazada? —Pregunto enojado. — ¿Quien es el padre?_

_Ella solo bajaba la cabeza._

—_Dime, quien es el padre. —Exigió una vez más.  
—N-naruto-kun. —Sollozo.  
—Ese tipo me las pagara. —Fue lo último que dijo, antes de salir._

_Las cosas no fueron mejorando…Naruto sabía que Hinata estaba embarazada.  
Hiashi fue a reclamarle a viva voz; y el rubio, tuvo que hacerse responsable, dejando a un lado el amor de Sakura._

_Hinata y Naruto se casaron, pero las cosas no mejoraron. Porque él no la amaba, y ella sabía que jamás la iba a amar. Pero quiso ser egoísta, por una vez, e intentarlo, quizás así podría conquistarlo.  
Los meses fueron pasando, tres para especificar. Ella ya no trabajaba, para cuidarse, ¿Y él?  
Buscaba cualquier excusa para quedarse más tiempo trabajando, porque él sabía que no podía fingir más. _

_**La nieve no dejaba de cesar.**_

_Naruto estaba ausente, ella lo notaba.  
El trataba de esforzarse a quererla, a amarla…Pero, el corazón no se puede programar como un pequeño reloj, dándoles vueltas y vueltas, para que se enamore de alguien.  
O tal vez el corazón del rubio estaba dañado, y solo había alcanzado a autoprogramarse con Sakura._

_Porque ella, era su amante._

_Hinata sabía que algo pasaba, pero quiso fingir que no. El corazón le dolía, y las lágrimas se estaban acabando ya._

_El final estaba a punto de llegar; cuando la pelirosa se armo de valor para irle a reclamar a la Hyuga, el porqué seguía atando a Naruto. Después de todo, Naruto había esperado tanto, para que ella se decidiera, y no era justo que Hinata lo retuviera._

_Pero Sakura, no estaba consciente de las cosas que le grito a Hinata, su boca solo se movía frenéticamente. Tal vez, le dijo que ella y el rubio eran amantes, que se veían antes de que el volviera a casa. Sí, eso dijo. Porque Hinata salió huyendo de ahí, con el corazón desquebrajándose, pero Naruto la vio salir y trato de detenerla._

—_Hinata ¿Qué te sucede? —Pregunto preocupado.  
— ¡Suéltame! —Grito, antes de seguir corriendo._

_Naruto iba detrás de ella, hasta que…Hinata a travesó la calle, sin fijarse. Un automóvil, estaba a punto de arrollarle.  
La escena paso lentamente ante sus ojos…Como Hinata era embestida, como su cuerpo chocaba con la parte delantera. Su cabeza con el parabrisas. Su frágil cuerpo era levantado por los aires._

_El no podía moverse, trataba pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba…Hasta que escucho una pequeña voz decir: __Adiós, papá__._

_Corrió, lo más rápido que pudo, solo para llegar al cuerpo de ella. Desangrándose, muriéndose._

— _¡Ayuda! —Grito desesperado._

_Puso una de sus manos en el vientre de ella…Para sostenerlo, para que su bebe no se fuera. Porque Dios se lo quitaba así, no podía, no se lo permitiría.  
Sakura corrió hacia ellos, mientras llamaba a una ambulancia. Pero su voz lejana no llegaba a oídos del rubio, el estaba perdido, era ajeno a este mundo._

_Después, se vio en el hospital, corriendo junto a la camilla que llevaba a la inconsciente Hyuga.  
Llorando, tratando de no soltarle la mano. Ella fue abriendo sus ojos, sin razonar, sin escuchar más que zumbidos en su cabeza._

_La silueta del rubio le parecía tan retirada. Hasta que vio aun azabache vestido de blanco.  
¿Un ángel?  
¿Lo era? ¿Estaba a punto de morir?_

— _¡Hinata! —Grito el rubio._

_Sus ojos se cerraban, una y otra vez._

—_Tranquila Hinata…Todo estará bien. —Dijo tratando de serenarla. —No te duermas.  
—Naruto, no puedes entrar. —Hablo el azabache. —Debes esperar afuera.  
—Sasuke… ¡Por favor, sálvala! No la dejes morir, salva a mi bebe. —Suplico.  
—Naruto, ella ha sufrido un desgarramiento cervical. —Lo miro seriamente. —Debo operar._

_Le dieron unas hojas para que firmara, no sabía de que trataban. Hasta que entendió._

— _¿Van a sacar al bebe? —Pregunto consternado.  
—Este es un formulario de autorización…Debes firmarlo ya, si quieres salvar la vida de tu esposa. —Respondió Sasuke._

_Le habían dado la decisión de matar a su hijo, de dejarlo ir…  
Miro a Sasuke de nuevo, tratando de hallar una esperanza, pero el azabache negó. La mano del rubio temblaba._

_Hinata que estaba un poco consciente escucho, y vio al rubio firmar. Quiso gritar…_

—_N-naruto, te lo ruego…No firmes. —Sollozo. —S-se que no me amas, y nunca lo harás…_

_Tomo la manga de la camisa del rubio, mientras no paraba de llorar._

—_Pero te suplico, por favor no mates a mi bebe. —Siguió llorando._

_Naruto se giro para no verla más, trataba de resistir._

—_Por favor…No te pediré nada mas, pero no mates al bebe. —Seguía rogando._

_El rubio tiro de su brazo, tomo su bolígrafo y firmo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, y los gritos de Hinata no lo dejaban respirar._

_Entrego el papel, para solo ver como se llevaban a Hinata, lejos de él._

_Después se tiro en el piso para llorar, gritar; el rostro de la ojiperla aparecía en su cabeza, sonriéndole, tomada de la mano de un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules, despidiéndose.  
Sakura lo veía en la lejanía, no sabía qué hacer. Si tan solo no le hubiese gritado aquellas cosas, tal vez la Hyuga no estaría ahí, muriéndose. Se dejo caer de rodillas, sin poder respirar…_

—_Lo siento, lo siento. —Susurraba. —Lo siento Naruto._

_Empezó a llorar silenciosamente._

_**No llorare una vez más,  
porque eso nada sanara,  
las heridas no cicatrizaran,  
solo debo seguir adelante, eso hare,  
olvidándote, olvidándote…  
Tal vez mi mente, tu recuerdo borre de una vez.**_

_Podía ver, un niño rubio, sonriéndole…  
Trato de alcanzarlo, pero él se alejaba más; ella seguía intentándolo._

—_Hola. —Saludo. — ¿Estas tu solo?_

_El niño le sonreía._

— _¿Eres tu mi bebe? —Pregunto. — ¿Eres tú?_

_El se alejaba a la oscuridad, y ella no lo podía salvar. Porque desde que vio su cuerpo chocando contra ese automóvil, supo, en ese momento, que el bebé se había ido para siempre, y no pudo despedirse de él, ni siquiera alcanzo a conocerlo._

_**El bebe se había transformado, en copos de nieve, que se veían caer a través del cristal de su ventana.**_

_Abrió sus ojos lentamente. A un lado de ella, en una silla, su padre dormía; del otro lado su hermana Hanabi y su primo Neji, descansaban recargados uno con el otro._

—_Estas despierta. —Hablo su padre._

_Ella lo regreso a ver._

— _¿Te duele algo? —Pregunto. — ¿Tienes sed?_

_Hanabi y Neji, caminaron rápido hacia ella, se sentaron a un lado, mirándola._

—_Papi. —Hablo en voz baja, mientras se tocaba instintivamente su vientre. — ¿Y mi bebe? ¿Dónde está?_

_El rostro apacible de Hiashi, cambio a uno triste; no podía hablar, no sabía que decir._

—_H-hinata. —Tartamudeo.  
— ¿Se fue? ¿Verdad? —Soltó ella. —No volverá…  
—Tranquila hermanita, todo estará bien. —Hablo tiernamente Hanabi._

_Vio a su hermana al borde de las lágrimas, de ahí miro a su padre._

— _¿Siempre he sido una vergüenza para ti, verdad? Nunca he sido una buena hija. —Hizo una pausa, apretando con sus manos las sabanas. —Y tampoco seré una buena madre…  
—No, Hinata…No digas eso. —Hablo Hiashi. —No, tú eres buena hija.  
—Papi, que me devuelvan a mi bebe. —Soltó desesperada. —Que me lo devuelvan…_

_Su padre negó levemente._

— _¡No! —Grito. — ¡Que me lo devuelvan! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Papi que me lo den!  
—Hinata calma. —Era Neji. —Tranquila.  
— ¡Mi hijo! ¡Papá! ¡Que me lo regresen! Mi bebe… ¡Dios! ¡Mi bebe!_

_Hanabi no resistía, todo le parecía irreal. Su hermana mayor se estaba deshaciendo; quiso llorar a su lado, pero como todo buen Hyuga se contuvo. Neji la miro y le hizo una seña para que saliera del cuarto y le hablara al doctor._

_Apenas había cruzado la puerta, cuando el rubio se atravesó queriendo entrar._

—_Necesito ver a Hinata. —Pidió. —Por favor._

_Hanabi lo miro de mala gana.  
Pero no pudo evitar que esa voz fuera escuchada por su hermana, quien agitada comenzó a gritar._

— _¡No! Papá no lo dejes entrar…No dejes que se lleve a mi bebe. —Grito aterrada, mientras se movía frenéticamente en la cama._

_Hiashi trataba de agarrarla, para que se calamara._

— _¡Lárgate de aquí maldito! —Le grito Neji. —Antes de que rompa tu cara.  
—Neji, dejen que la vea…—Rogo el rubio.  
— ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Ahora quieres verla? —Hablo molesto. —Después de que por tu culpa ella fuera a dar aquí.  
—Quiero verla…_

—_Vete Naruto. —Dijo Hanabi. —Solo vete y no vuelvas más._

_Los dos miraron a Hanabi, quien no dejaba de llorar._

—_Te enviaremos los papeles del divorcio después. —Agrego. —Así que vete._

_**No llorare por ti,  
porque eso te hace feliz…Mientras la vida es gris,  
el cielo está vacío, la nieve blanca y fría,  
es invierno ya, y no voy a llorar.**_

_Su cuerpo se fue relajando, poco a poco, producto de los tranquilizantes que le administraban. Miro a la persona que estaba ahí, con una bata blanca, ojos y cabellos azabaches._

— _¿Eres un ángel? —Pregunto somnolienta. — ¿Vienes por mi? ¿Para llevarme con mí bebe?_

_El la vio detenidamente._

—_Estoy muy lejos de ser un ángel. —Respondió fríamente. —Soy tu doctor._

_Hinata giro su mirada hacia su vientre, ella sabia…Estaba hueca. _

—_El tiempo no puede regresarse. —Hablo el azabache. —Lo único que puedes hacer es, seguir adelante.  
— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó.  
— Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha. —Respondió._

_Ella miro a través de la ventana, como los copos de nieve caían._

—_Está nevando. —Soltó Hinata.  
—Si…El invierno empezó ya. —Agrego él._

_**Porque tu recuerdo me suele atormentar,  
me hace temer, me hace llorar,  
pero las heridas algún día deben sanar,  
así que es hora de olvidar.**_

—_Firma los papeles Uzumaki. —Hablo fríamente.  
—No lo hare hasta ver a Hinata. —Rezongó.  
—Sabes…—Hizo una pausa, mientras se giraba hacia el rubio. —Hinata siempre fue tímida y "torpe", tartamudeaba con facilidad._

_El hombre miro al rubio._

—_Y se que yo tampoco era una buena persona con ella…Pero, cuando se caso contigo vi en ella una chispa de felicidad. —Avanzo hacia él. —Y creí que tal vez, ella tendría la felicidad que yo no le solía dar.  
—Señor…  
—Pero me equivoque, la rompiste con lo frágil que es…Así que, si la quieres un poquito, una miseria, lo que sea. —Tomo los papeles y se los acerco. —Déjala ir, para que ella pueda seguir.  
—Yo, yo la quiero. —Soltó de repente.  
—Pero no la amas, así que si amor no le pudiste dar, devuélvele su libertad. —Lo miro seriamente._

_Naruto tomo los papeles._

—_Espero que me perdone. —Y firmo. —Hinata perdóname, perdóname._

_**Algún día dejara de nevar.**_

— ¿Naruto-kun estas despierto? —Pregunto con voz maternal. — ¿Naruto?  
— ¿H-hinata? ¿Dónde estoy? —Pregunto.  
—En un hospital, anoche estabas a punto de ahogarte. —Abrió las ventanas de la habitación. —Pero Sasuke-kun te salvo…  
— ¡Por favor Hinata! —Alzó la voz. —Perdóname por lo que…  
—No es necesario Naruto, ya te perdone, desde hace tiempo. —Respondió ella.

Naruto la miro, mientras ella sonreía.  
Nunca había notado, cuan hermosa era ella…Su piel blanca, sus ojos perlados, su largo cabello, y sus sonrojos.

—Vaya, ya despertó el dobe. —Se escucho una voz masculina. — ¿En qué pensabas?  
—Sasuke. —Sonrió. —Deja de decirme así.  
—Hmp, claro "dobe"…Hinata, tenemos que irnos. —La vio.  
—Claro Sasuke-kun. —Regresó a ver al rubio. —Hasta pronto Naruto.  
—Esperen. —Les hablo antes de que se fueran. — ¿P-porque los dos están juntos? ¿Aun estas e-enferma Hinata?

Los nombrados se miraron de reojo.

—Sasuke-kun es mi futuro esposo. —Respondió.  
—P-pero ustedes no se conocían. —Soltó sorprendido.  
—Mientras era su doctor, las cosas se dieron. —Hablo el azabache.

Naruto quería hablar, pedirle a su amigo que no la tocara…Pero era demasiado tarde. Y la dulce mirada amorosa que ella le daba al Uchiha se lo confirmo.

_**El corazón de Hinata se había descongelado.**_

—Oh, entonces espero que sean felices. —Contuvo las lágrimas.  
—Claro. —Hinata sonrió. —Ojala te recuperes pronto Naruto.

La pareja salió de la habitación. Sus ojos azules, casi apagados, miraban a través de la ventana.  
La nieve seguía cayendo.

—Algún día dejara de nevar. —Se acurruco en su cama, y se dejo dormir.

_**La nieve no deja de caer,  
tal vez en un tiempo lo deje de hacer,  
dejare de pensar en ti,  
y poder ser feliz,  
ya era hora de dejarte ir…**_

—Mira Sasuke-kun. —Le hablo, mientras tomaba su mano. —Sigue nevando.  
—Ya es invierno. —Respondió, abrigándola con su chamarra.

Ella lo miro sonriente y el no pudo evitar corresponderle.

—Pero en mi corazón ya no. —Beso los labios del azabache. —Gracias Sasuke-Kun.

Siguieron avanzando, tomados de las manos.


End file.
